


- Bad Poetry Collection - There's always a lighthouse, always a man, always a fool to write a story -

by Lyliibee



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Bad Poetry, I like it but it might not be good, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliibee/pseuds/Lyliibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small things I wrote in my poetry class.</p><p>Some are good, some a bit less, all were written with heart though.</p><p>Vague mentions of relationships, but no main pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

###  Scene 1 - A Death 

He wakes up to nothing but black

Cold steel pressing against his back

Opens his eyes – he's a monster!

A protector for gatherers.

 

He tries to stand up – falls back down

Metal limbs don't feel like his own

Mental control taking its toll

To Lamb he's becoming a doll

 

He has a thought for that father

Goin' through Rapture for his daughter

Goin' through Rapture to help Sinclair

Goin' through Rapture to the fresh air

 

And thinking about it _kills_ him

 

He decides he won't live this way

He decides today's his last day

''I'd rather die a man than live like this''

''Kid, don't blame yourself when you do me in''


	2. Chapter 2

### Scene 2 - Renewal

''Willl the circle be unbroken?''

That's what she said before falling

But little did she know back then

She would help it keep on turning.

 

He tried to catch her, break her fall,

She needed him, he needed her,

He tried to answer to her call,

Help her escape from that tower.

 

We all know how the story ends,

She's his daughter, he's a tyrant,

He dies, and it begins again,

Will the circle be unbroken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, this one about the third game :) (some weird free verse coming up next)


	3. Chapter 3

### Scene 3 - Choices

Robert.

 

                              He's BRIGHT

                                                          like she is

 

                              He's SERIOUS

                                                          like she is

 

                               He's A SCIENTIST

                                                          like she is

 

                                He's HUMAN

                                                           like she is

 

                                He's LOVELY

                                                           like she is

 

One would 

Think that

if he were to choose

Booker

would choose

Rosalind.

but

in all honesty...

                         ...he won't.

                         He won't...

and she's glad for it.

But Robert.

 

                            - With all due respect, Mr. Dewitt, I advise you not to go this way. Soldiers.

                            - Thanks, redhead 1.

 

When did he become NUMBER ONE?

                                                                                         he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird...but strangely, I like it. 
> 
> (editing this thing was shit. but hey, I still managed)
> 
> I ship unpopular pairings. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see how wrecked I am over one particular character's death? 
> 
> I actually handed in this one for a school project. What do y'all think? I am conscious that this is pretty much a dead fandom, but yknow, I can't control what I'm obsessing over :P


End file.
